


The Kiss Thing

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But also all the other days, Fluff, Lobster, M/M, Valentine's Day, minor sterek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: — Я хочу шоколада, — повторяет Тео, растянувшийся на кровати Лиама с телефоном в руке. Лиам видит открытое приложение Instagram. — Сегодня день Святого Валентина, и все едят шоколад. Я тоже хочу шоколада.Он говорит это так, словно это проблема Лиама, но это явно не так.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kiss Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690608) by [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR). 



— Я хочу шоколада.

Лиам поднимает голову от своего доклада по истории и смотрит на Тео.

Он оставался у него последние несколько недель, и первоначальное смущение, которое он показывал относительно буквально каждой маленькой вещи — как в тот раз, когда он пил кофе с солью вместо сахара, потому что перепутал и не хотел, чтобы Гейеры поняли, что он впустую потратил _их_ кофе и _их_ соль, — теперь полностью исчезло, сменившись раздражающим властным поведением. Лиаму даже пришлось поменять красные шторы в своей комнате, потому что Тео предпочитал зеленые и не перестал бы жаловаться на это. Единственная причина, по которой он не ударяет Тео в лицо каждый раз, когда он становится властным, заключается в том, что ему действительно не нравились первые дни, когда Тео казался напуганным и не на своем месте, как будто ожидал, что его могут выгнать из дома в любой момент.

Теперь он раздражающий, но он хотя бы _выглядит_ как Тео, что лучше.

Ну, не обязательно лучше, просто _правильно_. Для Тео просто правильно выглядеть как Тео, а не как какой-то бродячий кот, который боится своей тени.

У него есть своя комната, но он все равно проводит половину времени в комнате Лиама, и он, кажется, думает о ней, как о своей второй комнате или что-то вроде того: он двигает предметы и ругает Лиама, когда он не убирается, и он всегда падает на кровать, как будто она принадлежит ему. Одна часть Лиама находит это раздражающим, но другая не слишком возражает: это, наверное, следствие того, что Тео так долго был бездомным, и теперь он хочет две кровати и две комнаты, чтобы компенсировать то время, когда у него не было ни одной. Или что-то такое, Лиам все еще не уверен, как работает мозг Тео.

— Я хочу шоколада, — повторяет Тео, растянувшийся на кровати Лиама с телефоном в руке. Лиам видит открытое приложение Instagram. — Сегодня день Святого Валентина, и все едят шоколад. Я тоже хочу шоколада.

Он говорит это так, словно это проблема Лиама, но это явно не так.

— Тогда сходи в магазин и купи его, — предлагает он, потому что он просто не может удержаться от помощи другим людям, даже раздражающим.

— _Сам_ для _себя?_ В день Святого Валентина? Это будет неловко, Лиам, — фыркает Тео, а потом ухмыляется, как он делает всегда перед тем, как сказать что-то подлое, то есть по сути постоянно. — Готов поспорить, ты делал так в какой-то момент. Ты без труда позоришься.

Лиам определенно делал так в какой-то момент, больше чем один раз, на самом деле, и до, и после Хейден.

— Тогда _притворись_ , что покупаешь его для кого-то другого. Ты можешь попросить красивый пакет, — отвечает Лиам очевидным тоном, который подразумевает добавление «идиот» в конец фразы.

— Это еще более неловко. Ты ведь не просил пакет, когда покупал себе шоколад, правда?

Лиам определенно делал это.

— Тогда иди к черту.

Это был красивый розовый пакет с сердечками. Он не жалеет об этом.

— Слушай, вот что мы сделаем. — Тео встает с кровати Лиама, и его лицо теперь счастливое, как и всегда, когда у него есть ужасная идея. Лиам уже ненавидит его план, потому что, хотя это _его_ план, Тео уже сказал _«мы»_. Что _мы_ сделаем. Лиаму это не нравится, потому что все, что он будет делать, — это заканчивать свой доклад по истории. — Ты купишь мне шоколад, а я куплю тебе шоколад.

Тео _так_ доволен своей идеей, Лиам видит это на его лице. Он улыбается, может, не губами, но глазами определенно.

— Так мы _оба_ получим шоколад, но мы не купим его себе, и это не будет неловко, понимаешь?

Тео смотрит на него с нетерпением.

— Получается, я иду в магазин, покупаю шоколад, возвращаюсь, даю его тебе, а потом ты пойдешь в магазин, купишь шоколад, вернешься и дашь его мне, это твой план?

Голос Лиама намного менее восторженный, чем у Тео. Тео явно не рад этому.

— Нет, конечно нет. Мы оба идем в магазин одновременно.

— И ты не можешь просто пойти один и купить весь шоколад, пока я жду здесь и закачиваю свой доклад? Я дам тебе денег.

Лиам не уверен, почему он должен дать Тео деньги, когда он, для начала, даже не хочет шоколад, но он не заботится о честности. Он определенно даст ему деньги, если это значит, что он сможет закончить свой доклад.

— В этом нет никакого смысла, так я куплю _себе_ шоколад, а ты не можешь в _день Святого Валентина_ покупать себе шоколад… слушай, просто заткнись и иди купи его мне. Я тоже тебе принесу. Идет?

Лиам не хочет соглашаться на эту сделку, но он знает, что может сделать это либо сейчас, либо через два часа — два часа, во время которых Тео не заткнется об этом, как это было с зелеными шторами.

Так что он берет руку Тео и трясет ее.

— Идет.

* * *

План Тео даже больший отстой, чем подумал Лиам, потому что, видимо, хотя им нужно пойти в магазин одновременно, они _не могут_ пойти в один и тот же магазин, ведь тогда станет ясно, что они жульничают с этой _валентиновской штукой_. Лиам даже не знает, что такое _валентиновская штука_ , как Тео это назвал, прежде чем завел пикап и оставил Лиама идти пешком.

К счастью, в двух кварталах есть хороший маленький кондитерский магазин, так что Лиам всего через двадцать минут оказывается дома и готов продолжать работать над своим докладом.

Тео приезжает домой спустя час, и это смешно, поскольку большой модный магазин, в который Тео, конечно, пошел, не так уж далеко, но Лиам не жалуется. Ему уже удалось закончить свой доклад о Римской империи, и он получился довольно хорошим.

Может быть, он прочитает его Тео перед сном, они делают так иногда, и даже если перед этим Тео много жалуется, как будто это огромная жертвенность с его стороны, он всегда внимательно слушает, как только Лиам начинает читать. Временами, когда у него особенно хорошее настроение, он еще говорит что-нибудь вроде «это не полная катастрофа» или «могло быть и хуже» в конце, а затем Лиам благодарит его, они оба улыбаются и ложатся спать.

— Хорошо, теперь мы дадим друг другу шоколад.

Тео выглядит таким воодушевленным. Ему, наверное, действительно нужна плитка шоколада «Hershey’s», которую Лиам вытаскивает из кармана.

Когда Мейсон написал Лиаму, спрашивая, что он делает, и Лиам сказал ему, что покупает Тео шоколад, пока Тео покупает ему то же самое, а потом ответил «потому что сейчас день Святого Валентина» на его «зачем?», это было странно. Лиам знал, что это странно, потому что планы Тео всегда такие, но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем моментом, когда Тео вытаскивает из-за спины большую красную коробку в форме сердца, в то время как Лиам все еще протягивает ему свою шоколадную плитку.

Это неловко.

— Эээ, — говорит он, пялясь на коробку-сердце. Она выглядит дорогой и наверняка набита маленькими шоколадными вкусняшками. — Думаю, я упу…

— Что это?

Тео все еще не протянул руку, чтобы взять свою шоколадную плитку. Лиам не думает, что он это сделает.

— Шоколад. — Лиам прочищает голос. — Ты сказал, что хочешь шоколада. Я купил тебе шоколад.

Тео ничего не говорит. Он не выглядит счастливым.

Его рука по-прежнему держит коробку-сердце перед Лиамом, но Лиам думает, что если он попытается коснуться ее, то Тео отгрызет ему пальцы своими зубами.

— Ты бы не подарил это Хейден на день Святого Валентина, — говорит Тео спустя какое-то время.

Рука Лиама начинает болеть, но он не смеет опустить ее.

— Она уехала. Единственное, что я могу подарить ей на день Святого Валентина, — это злобный взгляд.

— Если бы вы _до сих пор_ были вместе, ты бы не подарил это ей.

Тео выглядит таким раздраженным. Лиам хотел бы, чтобы он не купил лотерейный билет и принес ему хотя бы две шоколадные плитки.

— Ну, ты не Хейден, — машинально говорит он. Тео мгновенно начинает выглядеть еще более раздраженным, и Лиам жалеет об этом. — Слушай, ты можешь оставить ее себе, а я съем это.

Это просто честно, Тео купил дорогую коробку в форме сердца с кучей шоколада, а Лиам — всего лишь «Hershey’s».

— Но у нас была сделка, — заявляет Тео, и Лиам не понимает, почему он по-прежнему выглядит таким расстроенным: он только что _сказал_ ему, что он может съесть коробку-сердце — ну, то, что внутри нее, — не то чтобы есть какая-то проблема.

— Ну, сейчас это неважно, ты ведь уже купил шоколад, правда? — Лиам пожимает плечами. Он до сих пор не знает, можно ли ему теперь опустить вниз свою дешевую плитку шоколада. — Я обещаю, что не вернусь обратно в магазин и не расскажу всем, что ты съешь его сам.

Он ухмыляется, но Тео не улыбается в ответ.

— Неважно, — говорит он и берет плитку шоколада из руки Лиама, положив коробку-сердце на стол. Он выходит из комнаты раньше, чем Лиам успевает что-нибудь сказать, своим пассивно-агрессивным шагом, как всегда, когда он злится.

Лиам смущенно моргает.

Он не понимает, почему Тео так непреклонен насчет всего этого «не могу сам купить себе шоколад в день Святого Валентина», хотя обычно его, кажется, не беспокоит то, что общество находит неловким. Нагота, например. Он должен считать, что неловко входить в комнату Лиама в одних боксерах или с крошечным полотенцем после душа, но он постоянно это делает.

Действительно _часто_. (На нем была пара черных боксеров, обтягивающих задницу, когда он ворвался в его комнату, жалуясь на красные шторы).

_Вот что_ считается смущающим, по мнению Лиама. И отвлекающим. И неуместным. И горячим. Но в основном смущающим.

_Не_ поедание шоколада. Тео такой странный.

Лиам вздыхает и открывает коробку, развязывая красную ленту.

Его ноздри сразу же ласкает сладкий запах, и Лиам обнаруживает, что пялится на кучу видов конфет, разных форм и размеров.

Прежде всего, там много белого шоколада.

Тео ненавидит его, может, поэтому он и не захотел взять коробку-сердце себе: он всегда говорит, что белый шоколад даже не настоящий шоколад.

Однако он любимый у Лиама.

* * *

Часом позже Лиам стучит в дверь Тео.

— Занято, — отвечает Тео, и это нелепо, потому что его спальня не чертова ванная, поэтому Лиам все равно входит.

Тео не писает на пол, и Лиам очень этому рад.

Он сидит на своей кровати, сложив руки и надув губы. Видимо, плитка «Hershey’s» была не слишком хороша.

— Вот, — говорит Лиам и бросает ему коробку конфет. Она не в форме сердца, но она красная и милая, а шоколад темный, единственный настоящий, по мнению Тео.

Тео выглядит удивленным, но он еще сильнее удивляется, когда Лиам бросает еще и цветы, которые ударяют его в лицо.

— Была акция, два в одном, — объясняет Лиам.

Тео смотрит на него, как будто он привидение или вроде того. По крайней мере, он больше не выглядит раздраженным.

— Я не принес тебе цветы, — нахмурившись, говорит он через секунду.

— И я признателен за это.

— Но сделка. — Тео, видимо, просто не может обрести покой. — Она больше не сбалансирована.

Лиам пожимает плечами.

— Все нормально. Я даже не люблю цветы.

* * *

Через полчаса Тео не стучит в его дверь, потому что Тео никогда не стучит.

Он просто врывается и бросает в Лиама гигантского плюшевого медведя, заставляя его свалиться со стула.

— Какого черта? — шипит он со ртом, полным медвежьей шерсти.

— Ты сказал, что не любишь цветы, — говорит Тео, как будто это объясняет, почему Лиам раздавлен фальшивым медведем, — это не объясняет, кстати говоря, — а потом просто уходит.

Медведь улыбается и держит сердце. Лиам считает его очень жутким.

* * *

_«Что люди дарят другим людям на день Святого Валентина, кроме шоколада, цветов и медведей?»_

_«Член»._

Лиам решает какое-то время не писать Мейсону.

* * *

— Тебе тоже нужен медведь?

Тео удивленно пялится на Лиама со своей кровати. В этот раз Лиам не постучал.

— Нет.

— Хорошо. — Лиам рад этому, потому что одного жуткого медведя в его доме достаточно. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь еще? Открытка или вроде того? — добавляет он.

Тео смотрит на него. У него на губах шоколад. Коробка, которую Лиам ему подарил, лежит прямо рядом с ним на кровати.

— Я в порядке. А _тебе_ что-нибудь нужно?

Лиаму ничего не нужно. Губы Тео до сих пор покрыты шоколадом.

— Может быть, поцелуй.

Теперь Лиам хочет уйти, потому что его рот сделал что-то, на что он не соглашался.

— Ладно. — Тео встает и оказывается рядом с ним, прежде чем Лиам успевает сбежать в собственную комнату. Он на самом деле не трогает Лиама и не перекрывает ему дорогу, но его губы по-прежнему коричневые от шоколада, и они теперь так близко, что Лиам действительно не в состоянии двигаться.

У них не сладкий вкус, как у его белого шоколада, он более горький и сильный, но Лиам в этот момент понимает, что это не имеет значения, потому что его любимый вид шоколада, похоже, тот, который он слизывает прямо с губ Тео.

 

— С днем Святого Валентина, идиот.


	2. Chapter 2

Тео стоит прямо перед ним, и они только что целовались.

Лиам понятия не имеет, что делать теперь.

Что люди обычно делают после поцелуя?

Лиам с Хейден обычно обнимались, или занимались сексом, или и то, и другое.

Но на щеках Тео до сих пор видны красные следы от царапин, появившихся, когда Лиам бросил розы ему в лицо, а Лиам никогда не бросал цветы в лицо Хейден. С другой стороны, она никогда не пыталась задушить его фальшивой шерстью гигантского медведя, поэтому Лиаму, наверное, стоит прекратить сравнивать ее с Тео.

Тео, который, кстати говоря, по-прежнему стоит прямо перед ним, неловко пялится на Лиама.

— Так, — говорит Лиам, стараясь не казаться испуганным. Потому что он не испуган. Вообще нет. — Это… что теперь?

Тео кусает губу. Лиам хочет, чтобы он этого не делал.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— В смысле, вот это. — Лиам неопределенно машет между ними рукой, на очень небольшом расстоянии между их лицами. — Это _валентиновская_ штука или…

Тео с надеждой ждет, но Лиам не планировал заканчивать фразу.

— Ну, это какая-то штука, и сейчас день Святого Валентина, так что да, я бы назвал это валентиновской штукой.

Лиам настолько не удовлетворен ответом Тео, и не только из-за издевательского тона.

— Ладно, маленький засранец, это будет _одноразовая_ штука или мы собираемся сделать это снова?

Тео опять кусает губу. Лиам определенно собирается ударить его в следующий раз, когда он это сделает.

— Сделать что?

Чертов мудак.

— Эту штуку, — отвечает Лиам, а потом тоже кусает свою губу, потому что Тео не единственный, кто может играть в эту игру. Он мгновенно жалеет об этом и чуть скулит, когда его язык жжет металлический привкус крови. Он надеется, что Тео этого не заметил.

— Ты имеешь в виду штуку с цветами и шоколадом или… — Тео ухмыляется. Он определенно это заметил. Что довольно логично, поскольку его лицо до сих пор так близко к лицу Лиама.

— Штуку с губами. — Теперь Лиам чувствует горечь.

— О, штуку с поцелуем?

— Да, штуку с поцелуем.

Тео задумчиво кивает.

— Ты хочешь? Сделать штуку с поцелуем еще раз?

Конечно, он не собирался отвечать. Ему просто _обязательно_ быть раздражающим.

— Да нет, конечно нет. Может быть. Я хочу, да. А ты?

Тео опять кусает губу, и с Лиама хватит, он собирается вот-вот ударить его.

— Например, когда, на следующий день Святого Валентина?

— Да, конечно, — кивает Лиам, и он до сих пор не ударил Тео. Это потому, что он сейчас слишком близко, чтобы его можно было как следует ударить. Лиам собирается сделать это позже, когда они оба сделают шаг назад. — Мы можем сделать это на следующий день Святого Валентина. Или раньше. Например, завтра. — Лиам ненавидит свой рот. Он хочет ударить и его тоже. — Мы собираемся сделать штуку с поцелуем завтра?

Тео пялится на Лиама.

Лиам делает шаг назад, потому что, если Тео не даст ему настоящий ответ, а снова ответит вопросом на вопрос, его кулак готов.

Это будет выглядеть плохо, Лиам знает, и ему придется объяснять своим родителям, что он сломал Тео нос, потому что тот не хотел целовать его. Это звучит глупо, как и все в жизни Лиама, но это единственное, что имеет смысл.

— Да, завтра тоже, — наконец говорит Тео. Лиам кивает и выходит из комнаты, потому что он не придумал ответ на это.

Тогда завтра, отлично. Они собираются снова сделать штуку с поцелуем, и на этот раз они планируют это, так что это как свидание, за исключением части с свиданием.

* * *

Это еще не завтра, но Тео стучит в его дверь.

Он никогда не стучит, и он, похоже, неожиданно вспоминает об этом, потому что перестает и открывает дверь.

— Я тут подумал, — говорит он, и сердце Лиама внезапно без причины сходит с ума. Думающий Тео никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему, наверняка поэтому. — Думаю, мы можем сделать эту штуку сейчас тоже.

Лиам моргает.

— То есть _прямо_ сейчас?

Тео кивает, по-прежнему стоя возле двери.

— Да, ты занят?

— Нет, не занят, свободен. — Лиам прочищает голос. — Я прямо сейчас ничего не делаю.

— Я тоже свободен, — говорит Тео, а затем уходит обратно в свою комнату.

Лиам _так_ злится, что он это сделал.

* * *

Лиам не собирается идти следом за ним. _Ни за что_.

Он ненавидит даже простую мысль пойти и снова постучать в его дверь.

Если Тео хочет снова сделать штуку с поцелуем, ему просто придется вернуться, или не будет _никакой штуки_ , потому что задница Лиама приклеилась к кровати.

Он никогда не собирается вставать, он останется в своей комнате навечно, а потом еще ненадолго.

* * *

В этот раз Лиам не стучит, просто открывает дверь Тео.

— Я хотел узнать, мы собираемся сделать штуку с поцелуем или нет?

Тео пожимает плечами, но Лиам определенно слышит, как его сердцебиение ускоряется.

— Если ты не занят. — Он думает, что он такой умный, со своим равнодушным лицом и незаинтересованным голосом.

— Я сказал, что я не занят. — Лиам собирался произнести это злобным тоном, но получается скорее нетерпеливо, чем как-то еще.

— Похоже, ты был занят. — Тео изучает свои ногти, и Лиам только сейчас замечает, что на нем его толстовка для лакросса. Он носит ее иногда, поскольку он всегда крадет вещи Лиама. Лиам обычно очень злится, потому что он ужасный собственник относительно своего имущества, но с толстовкой все по-другому, он на самом деле не возражает. Она вроде как хорошо выглядит на Тео. — Прийти сюда заняло у тебя много времени.

— Мы могли сделать это раньше, но ты хотел сделать это здесь, потому что ты просто мелочный ребенок.

Тео вскидывает подбородок и смотрит прямо Лиаму в лицо. Своими большими голубыми глазами. Лиам ненавидит их. Они нелепые.

— Вовсе нет. Я могу делать штуку с поцелуем где угодно.

Лиам скептически выгибает бровь.

— Да? — Он делает шаг назад. — Как насчет коридора?

Тео поднимается и тоже медленно выходит из комнаты, догоняя Лиама посреди коридора.

— Да, я определенно могу сделать это здесь, — выдыхает он Лиаму в губы, а потом они делают штуку с поцелуем еще раз.

* * *

Волосы Тео между его пальцев нежные, как шелк, а его губы под зубами Лиама мягкие и полные. Его рука лежит у Лиама на затылке, и каждый раз, когда Лиам слишком увлекается укусами, он чувствует, как хватка усиливается, и по коже его головы разбегаются легкие уколы боли. Лиам не возражает.

— Ужин почти готов, мальчики. — Его отчим непринужденно проходит мимо них двоих, до сих пор агрессивно целующихся посреди коридора, как будто видит это каждый день.

Тео не был таким быстрым, даже когда они изо всех сил убегали от Призрачных Всадников, и Лиам явно слышит смущающий влажный _чпок_ , который издают их губы, когда разъединяются.

Он также чувствует боль в затылке и готов поспорить, что у Тео теперь больше волос Лиама между пальцев, чем у Лиама на голове.

— Да, мистер Гейер.

Лиам никогда в жизни не видел Тео настолько смущенным. Он вообще не думал, что он способен краснеть, но вот — его уши и щеки горят.

Лиам собирается издеваться над ним за это, но потом сосредотачивается на другой нелепо красной вещи на лице Тео, его влажных, припухших губах.

Лиам, наверное, теперь лысый, а Тео выглядит так, будто воспользовался какой-то дорогой помадой, жизнь настолько несправедливая.

Весь этот красный и глубокие голубые глаза. Как этот голубой цвет вообще может быть честным?

— Что?

Лиам пялился, и теперь Тео смотрит на него.

_Он такой чертовски красивый._

— Это моя толстовка, верни ее.


	3. Chapter 3

Лиам не может решить, был ли это худший ужин из всех или лучший.

Его отчим ни слова не сказал о штуке с _поцелуем посреди коридора_ , но лицо Тео все равно оставалось красным весь ужин. Это было весело.

Может быть, теперь он просто останется таким навсегда, как переваренный лобстер, действительно смущенный тем, что его переварили, и Лиам счастлив, потому что он сделал это. Ну, штука с поцелуем сделала это. Его отчим сделал это, в основном, но Лиам тоже принял участие.

Тео заставил его поменять цвет штор, но Лиам заставил его поменять цвет лица. Он чувствует себя странно гордым из-за этого.

«Я заставил Тео покраснеть», — пишет он Мейсону, как раз когда Тео входит в его комнату.

Он больше не красный. Мудак.

— Я собираюсь почитать тебе мой доклад, — сообщает Лиам, и Тео фыркает, но все-таки ложится на его кровать.

Не то чтобы Тео знает что-нибудь о Римской империи и может исправить Лиама, если он написал какой-то абсурд, но он все равно считает правильным сделать это, прежде чем принести свой доклад учителю. Тео очень хороший слушатель, он никогда не перебивает Лиама, в отличие от Мейсона, в основном потому, что он притворяется, что не слушает его, но Лиам знает, что глубоко внутри он впечатлен его познаниями в истории. Лиам знает это, потому что Тео сказал так в зоопарке.

Добиравшись до многочисленных причин падения империи, Лиам увлекается и начинает ходить по комнате, а когда он снова решает сесть, то опускается на свою кровать, рядом с Тео, оставляя свое кресло у стола пустым.

— Тебе понравилось? — спрашивает он в конце.

Тео до сих пор в толстовке Лиама для лакросса, но он с рассеянным видом играет с шнурками на той, которая сейчас на Лиаме. Может, он хочет и ее тоже, потому что одной толстовки недостаточно. Эгоистичный мудак.

— Я на самом деле не слушал.

Тео пожимает плечами и смотрит на Лиама. Уголок его рта снова это делает — приподнимается в маленькой ухмылке, которая не настоящая ухмылка, но выглядит так, будто хочет ей стать.

В его глазах веселые искорки.

Лиам вроде как любит эти глаза.

— Мне нравятся твои… — говорит Лиам, но затем опять обретает контроль над своим языком и резко останавливается. Тео вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и Лиам прочищает голос. — Твоя толстовка.

Тео продолжает пялиться на него.

— Она твоя.

— Вот именно.

На несколько секунд в комнате наступает тишина, а потом Тео начинает расстегивать толстовку, показывая белую футболку под ней. Лиам опускает ладонь поверх руки Тео, останавливая его.

— Оставь ее, — говорит он. Тео смотрит на него, как будто чего-то ждет, и кожа на его запястье теплая под пальцами Лиама. Лиам сглатывает. — Я собираюсь пойти спать.

Лиам в курсе, что они в его комнате и он уже в своей собственной кровати, но он не может просто остаться здесь и ничего не делать после того, как он сказал, что _пойдет_ , поэтому он просто уходит.

Он сидит на кровати Тео и ждет, неуверенный, что теперь делать. Может, Тео собирается выйти из комнаты Лиама и выбросить его из своей, избавив его от смущения. Конечно, Тео этого не делает. Он наверняка наслаждается этим, мудак.

Лиам не собирается сдаваться первым.

Кроме того, кровать Тео хорошо пахнет. Она пахнет им.

* * *

— Почему ты спал в моей постели, чудик?

Когда Лиам открывает глаза, Тео роется в своем шкафу, и на нем больше нет толстовки Лиама. Его волосы влажные, а вокруг его талии повязано всего лишь маленькое белое полотенце. У него мускулистые загорелые ноги, а его живот как будто сошел прямиком со страниц фитнес-журнала. Откуда сошли его руки, Лиам даже не знает.

Лиам не спал с Тео, поэтому Тео определенно тоже спал в постели Лиама, и у него никаких прав издеваться над ним. Он хочет сообщить ему об этом, но не может найти свой голос, так что он просто сбегает в ванную, пока Тео надевает один из своих нелепых обтягивающих свитеров, которые обхватывают его плечи, как вторая кожа, подчеркивая каждый мускул. Он делает это специально, вот почему девушки в школе всегда пялятся на Тео. Он настолько самовлюбленный, что Лиама тошнит.

Ему нельзя разрешать так одеваться, думает Лиам, пока холодная струя в душе бьет по его телу. Его стоит приклеить к толстовке Лиама: она выглядит на нем хорошо, а девушки в школе не будут смотреть на него и еще сильнее раздувать его эго.

Лиам вытирает волосы полотенцем, поглядывая на свою застеленную кровать.

Его красная толстовка лежит на подушке, вся помятая и вывернутая наизнанку.

Лиам берет ее в руки и тут же чувствует сильный запах Тео.

Он на секунду воображает, как поднесет ткань ближе к лицу и зароется в нее носом.

Он так не делает, потому что он не чудик.

Однако он надевает ее.

* * *

Когда он выходит из своей комнаты, то мгновенно наталкивается на что-то лицом.

— Мы договорились, что сегодня тоже будем делать штуку с поцелуем. — Губы Тео, _то самое что-то_ , отодвигаются от его губ. Он пожимает плечами и идет вниз, оставляя Лиама с широкими глазами и без воздуха в легких.

* * *

— Сколько раз?

Тео поднимает голову от своих блинчиков. На его верхней губе большая капля кленового сиропа, а в глазах вопрос.

— Что?

— Штука с поцелуем, — говорит Лиам, сделав глоток кофе. — Мы не уточняли, сколько раз нам нужно сделать это сегодня. Мы закончили или…

— Мы можем сделать это столько раз, сколько ты хочешь.

Тео выглядит так красиво, когда говорит это.

— Ладно, — кивает Лиам и наклоняется через стол, быстро слизывая сироп с губы Тео.

— Ребята, вас подбросить до школы, когда я поеду в больницу?

Тео снова превращается в лобстера, и Лиам любит его.

— Мы в порядке, пап, спасибо.

_Это_. Лиам любит _это_.


	4. Chapter 4

Они какое-то время не делают штуку с поцелуем, а потом снова делают.

Тео оставляет быстрый поцелуй на губах Лиама прямо перед тем, как отправиться на свой урок, и в этом нет ничего такого.

— Какого черта это было?

Не считая того факта, что он сделал это прямо перед Мейсоном.

— О, ну да. — Лиам пожимает плечами, пытаясь избегать взгляда лучшего друга. — Теперь есть такая штука.

— Штука? Ты и Тео?

Мейсон только вчера посоветовал ему подарить Тео член на день Святого Валентина, поэтому он правда не должен выглядеть таким удивленным.

— Мы делаем штуку с поцелуем, да.

Мейсон озадаченно хмурится.

— С каких пор?

— Со вчерашнего дня. В смысле, не постоянно.

Не то чтобы Лиаму понравилось бы это. Совсем нет.

Мейсон смотрит на Лиама так, будто он какое-то сложное уравнение, которое ему нужно решить.

— Так вы вместе или?..

— Вместе?

— Да, как я и Кори.

— Боже, нет. — Лиам недоверчиво качает головой. — Почему ты вообще так подумал?

У Мейсона иногда появляются такие странные мысли.

* * *

Лиам думает, что они с Тео могут снова сделать штуку с поцелуем в машине, раз уж он всегда отвозит их домой после школы.

Они не делают. Тео злится на своего учителя по биологии, который, видимо, понятия не имеет, о чем он говорит. Лиам не знает, как работает распределение воды в фотосинтезе, но он все равно утверждает, что профессор Харрис прав и что Тео стоит проверить свои факты, прежде чем спорить с учителем, просто чтобы позлить его. Затем он смотрит, как тот становится ужасно расстроенным, яростно жестикулирует, пока ведет машину, и бросается всеми научными фактами, в которых Лиам ничего не понимает, а его щеки снова становятся красными.

Лиам не знает, что такого захватывающего есть в фотосинтезе, из-за чего Тео так увлекается этим, но пока он продолжает смотреть и слушать его с пассажирского сиденья, он чертовски благодарен за фотосинтез.

Он хотел бы сделать штуку с поцелуем сейчас, как это всегда делают в фильмах, когда кто-то слишком много говорит, и ты просто затыкаешь его, накрывая его губы своими, и это выглядит круто, но Тео за рулем, и нос Лиама будет выглядеть совершенно не круто, если он заставит Тео разбить его обожаемый пикап.

Кроме того, они не в романтическом фильме. Они в пикапе, и Тео наверняка украл его, для начала.

* * *

В ту же секунду, когда его отчим возвращается домой с работы, Тео снова краснеет.

Лиам думает, что он выглядит мило.

— Ты похож на помидор, — говорит он. — Гнилой.

— Это просто кровь, которой я заставляю тебя истекать, уничтожая тебя раз за разом. Она брызжет из твоего безжизненного тела прямо мне в лицо. — Тео даже не отводит взгляд от экрана перед ними, поскольку продолжает яростно нажимать на кнопки джойстика. — Ты такой отстой в этой игре.

— Ты выиграл всего два раза, заткнись.

Конечно, Лиам отстой в этой игре. Он отстой в каждой игре, которая у него теперь есть, потому что все те, в которых он был хорош, внезапно и таинственно исчезли через неделю после того, как Тео переехал к нему.

Он наверняка спрятал их в своем пикапе, маленький засранец.

* * *

— Мы вместе? Как Мейсон и Кори?

Когда Лиам спрашивает это, он только что снова проиграл. Он не планировал это, это просто произошло.

Тео буквально роняет джойстик на пол, явно опешив. Лиам собирается заставить его купить новый, если он его сломал.

Тео долгое время изучает Лиама, и когда он медленно говорит «нет», это почти звучит как вопрос.

— Нет, разумеется нет, — соглашается Лиам, кивая. — Я это знал, конечно.

Тео хмурится.

— _Разумеется?_

— Да. Это было бы безумие, правда? — твердо кивает Лиам. Его глаза широко открыты и ищут подтверждение. — Я и ты вместе, как Мейсон и Кори? Сумасшествие.

Тео складывает руки, и его губы изгибаются в странной, нечитаемой гримасе.

— Это еще почему?

— Ну, во-первых, Кори хороший парень. А ты явно нет.

— Я _хороший._

— Нет, ты симпатичный, но не хороший.

Лиам видит, как верхняя губа Тео немного дрожит, словно он сдерживает улыбку или рычание.

— Я симпатичный?

Лиам моргает.

— Что?

— Ты думаешь, что я симпатичный.

Это была улыбка.

— Не думаю. — Лиам качает головой, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, насколько симпатично Тео выглядит, когда он так улыбается. — Это не я. Это просто факт, ты симпатичный. Я должен быть слепым, чтобы этого не видеть. — Он прочищает голос и неловко пробегает глазами по комнате. — Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что думаю _я_.

— Ты считаешь меня _настолько_ симпатичным, что если бы кто-то так не считал, то ты бы сразу предположил, что он должен быть слепым.

Лиам по-прежнему очень занят тем, что не смотрит на Тео, но он по его голосу понимает, что его улыбка теперь превратилась в ухмылку. Чертов мудак.

Он фыркает, свирепо глядя на него.

— О, не притворяйся, словно ты не знаешь, что ты симпатичный.

Тео пожимает плечами. Он сейчас выглядит настолько довольным собой.

— Я знаю, что я симпатичный, я просто не знал, что _ты_ знаешь.

— Конечно, я знаю, у меня есть глаза.

— Ты уверен?

— Да.

— Тогда почему ты продолжаешь говорить _«симпатичный»_ вместо «горячий»?

Лиам сглатывает. Когда Тео успел так близко подобраться к его лицу? Почему он шепчет? Почему здесь так жарко? _Скажи что-нибудь умное, Лиам, давай!_

— Посмотри на себя, ты весь покраснел, — дразнит его Тео, пока Лиам все еще отчаянно пытается придумать ответ. — _Как мило._

Лиам может буквально задохнуться от возмущения. Он, должно быть, шутит.

— Кто бы говорил, лобстер, — насмешливо фыркает он. — Ты теперь уже профессионально краснеешь. Тебе могли бы платить за это.

Глаза Тео расширяются.

— Я не…

— ПАП, МОЖЕШЬ ПОДОЙТИ СЮД…

Крик замирает у Лиама в горле так же, как и его дыхание, когда Тео внезапно придавливает его к кровати всем телом, и его голова ударяется о стену.

— Заткнись, — рычит на него Тео сверху. Его рука с силой прижимается ко рту Лиама.

Он пытается выглядеть угрожающе, но он уже краснеет.

Лиам в одну секунду переворачивает их позиции, подминая Тео под себя.

— _Ты_ заткнись, лобстер, — приказывает он, а потом крепко целует его, заглушая губами его протесты и отправляя их обратно ему в рот своим языком. Прямо как в фильмах.


	5. Chapter 5

Это так хорошо.

Тео под ним мягкий и теплый, и Лиам явно немного чересчур наслаждается штукой с поцелуем.

Гигантский уродливый медведь смотрит на них с кресла через всю комнату, и Лиаму слегка не по себе из-за этого, в основном потому, что он до сих пор держит подушку-сердце, и кто знает, что там внутри, может быть, камера или вроде того. Факт в том, что здесь уродливый медведь, который наверняка снимает, как они целуются, чтобы удовлетворить свой вуайеризм, но Лиама по-прежнему не настолько это беспокоит, чтобы отодвинуться от губ Тео. Или шеи. От шеи тоже.

Лиам только что обнаружил, что шея Тео такая же нежная, как и его губы, и Тео ни разу не пожаловался, ни когда Лиам лизнул ее, ни когда он укусил ее, так что это, вероятно, тоже включено в штуку с поцелуем.

Самое забавное в шее Тео то, что она настолько чувствительная, что Лиаму кажется, словно он играет на пианино. Он прикусывает одно место, и с губ Тео моментально срывается целый ряд звуков, облизывает другое и слышит еще более громкий стон, посасывает уже покрасневшую кожу и получает от Тео восхитительный вздох. Лиам определенно мог бы провести всю ночь, играя различные мотивы на шее Тео, влажные мелодии стонов, хныков и вздохов. Почему бы и нет, если плюшевый медведь может изготовлять и наверняка продавать незаконное любительское порно, Лиам может играть музыку на шее.

— Лиам.

Лиам сейчас ничего не делает, только проводит носом за его левым ухом и глубоко вдыхает, но то, как Тео произносит его имя, превосходит все другие звуки, которые он издавал.

— Ммм? — выдыхает Лиам ему в кожу. Запах Тео практически опьяняющий.

— Думаю, твой отчим услышал тебя.

— Ммм.

Это совсем не похоже на фильмы, где люди пахнут цветами, сладостями или фруктами. Тео не пахнет и не имеет вкус лакрицы или зеленого яблока, потому что он не какой-то парень на экране телевизора, под телом Лиама настоящая плоть и кости, под его языком настоящая кожа, и под его кончиками пальцев настоящие мягкие волосы. Во рту Лиама настоящий вкус, и он не больше, чем просто вкус Тео и, может быть, немного соли. Он пахнет настоящим легким ароматом шампуня и мыла.

— Я слышу его шаги.

И он настоящий мудак, который только что столкнул Лиама с его собственной кровати.

Когда он снова встает на ноги, в дверном проеме стоит Дэвид.

— Я был вам нужен? — спокойно спрашивает он, даже глазом не моргнув из-за того, что у Тео, лежащего на кровати Лиама, взъерошенные волосы и мятая футболка.

— Да нет, прости, — пожимает плечами Лиам. — Тут был паук, но мы справились.

Говоря это, он гордо приподнимает подбородок, потому что так бы он себя и вел, если бы действительно смог сам убить паука. Тео постоянно издевается над ним за это, но поскольку он тоже не приближается к этим маленьким монстрам, он последний, кому стоит об этом говорить, как и всегда. _«Паук залез на мою руку, Лиам, я оправдан!»_ Мудак. Он наверняка все равно это придумал.

Лиам, чувствуя себя великодушным, ждет, пока он вернется к более светлому оттенку красного, прежде чем сказать:

— Знаешь, нам, пожалуй, стоит об этом поговорить.

У него как обычно нет плана, и он не уверен, что собирается сказать, если Тео согласится на настоящий разговор об их штуке с поцелуем, но это все равно нужно сделать.

— Да, нам стоит поговорить о том, что зовешь своего отчима прямо перед тем, как целоваться со мной, — самодовольно ухмыляется Тео. — Это какой-то пугающий кинк, волчонок.

Лиам фыркает.

— Прекрати это, ты буквально на полдюйма выше меня. _Полдюйма_ , Тео.

— Тогда перестань звать меня лобстером.

— Перестану, когда ты перестанешь краснеть каждый раз, когда видишь моего отчима.

Тео до сих пор немного красный, и его щеки мгновенно темнеют. И вот он снова, его лобстер.

— Заткнись, придурочный дальтоник, — раздраженно выпаливает он. — Если бы ты был умным, ты бы _сам_ краснел, потому что ты такой… такой маленький и неловкий.

Тео определенно понимает, что этот его ответ совершенно не удовлетворяет его обычному уровню остроумия, и он мудро решает отступить, снова оставляя Лиама в комнате одного.

Ему это начинает надоедать.

* * *

_«Какой Кори на вкус?»_

_«Прямо сейчас? Как моя сперма»._

В этот раз Лиам _правда_ не собирается больше никогда писать Мейсону.

Он пишет ему двадцать минут спустя.

_«Можно получить стояк только потому, что кто-то краснеет?»_


	6. Chapter 6

— Привет, Лиам, доброе утро.

— Хей, Кори, как де…

_Прямо сейчас? Как моя сперма._

О боже, нет.

Лиам сбегает.

* * *

— Почему тебя не было в школе?

Тео врывается в комнату Лиама с раздраженным выражением лица и в серой футболке, обтягивающей плечи. Лиам отстраненно думает обо всех глазах, которые, должно быть, задержались на них в школе этим утром. Может, ему стоило остаться.

— Я пришел домой раньше.

— Да, я вижу, — фыркает Тео, все еще стоя в дверном проеме. Лиам принимает сидячее положение. Может быть, Тео снова хочет сделать штуку с поцелуем. — Почему?

— В основном из-за сексуальной жизни моего лучшего друга.

Тео моргает, но не просит дополнительной информации. Может, его тоже иногда пугает сексуальная жизнь других людей.

— Ты мог написать мне? Я ждал на парковке почти… — Тео не заканчивает предложение, потому что сейчас час десять, а его уроки закончились в час, как и каждый понедельник.

Лиам скептически ухмыляется.

— Почти тридцать секунд?

Тео пожимает плечами.

— Ну да, очевидно, я не собирался ждать тебя, как будто у нас свидание или вроде того.

— Очевидно, — кивает Лиам.

В комнате повисает молчание, а потом Тео снова открывает рот.

— Хочешь пойти куда-нибудь? — Его голос звучит нетерпеливо, словно он торопится или что-то такое. Он сейчас серьезно? Господи, вот это _наглость_.

Лиам возмущенно пялится на него.

— _Ты_ выгоняешь меня из моей комнаты?

Тео снова моргает. Он кажется потерянным.

— Нет, я… — Потом он неожиданно становится злым. — Я надеюсь, что сексуальная жизнь Мейсона убьет тебя.

Он так сильно захлопывает дверь, что в дереве появляется трещина. Лиам таращится на нее.

Этот чувак такой невменяемый.

* * *

_«Можно убить кого-то с помощью секса?»_

_«Почему ты злишься на Тео?»_

Лиам недоверчиво смотрит на свой телефон. Причем тут вообще Тео? Почему Мейсон так одержим им? Лиам никогда в жизни не видел ничего более нелепого.

_«В любом случае, я думаю, ты сможешь, если достаточно твердо намекнешь». «…достаточно **твердо** , ты понял?»_

Должно быть какое-то приложение для знакомств, но только для новых лучших друзей, Лиам уверен в этом. Дни Мейсона сочтены.

* * *

— Погоди, ты имел в виду пойти куда-нибудь _с тобой?_ Как на свидание или вроде того?

Лиам только что ворвался в комнату Тео и теперь пялится на него широко открытыми глазами.

— Нет, — холодно отвечает Тео, не шевельнув ни единым мускулом.

Лиам выглядел бы глупо, лежа со скрещенными руками и таращась в потолок, но Тео умудряется сделать это так, что это выглядит очень даже умно.

— О. Ну да, тем лучше для тебя, потому что я бы не пошел с тобой на свидание. — Теперь Лиам чувствует себя немного мелочным. — Ты злобный лобстер.

Он ждет, что Тео что-нибудь скажет.

Продолжает ждать.

Прошло уже почти пять минут.

Он хотел бы вернуться в свою комнату или хотя бы присесть, потому что его ноги начинают страдать от неподвижности, но уже слишком поздно: он ждал слишком долго, чтобы отступление сейчас было приемлемым. Это будет как признание поражения.

Он должен заставить Тео сказать что-нибудь, прежде чем он рухнет на пол.

— Ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?

— Я сказал, что нет.

Тео заговорил. Теперь Лиам может двигаться.

Он не двигается.

— Ты сказал, что не спрашивал. _Я_ спрашиваю. Ты хочешь пойти на свидание?

— Да, конечно. — Тео тянется, чтобы схватить с тумбочки телефон. — Я просто напишу какой-нибудь девушке и…

Лиам крепко сжимает пальцы вокруг запястья Тео, прижимая его руку к серой ткани футболки на его груди, и наклоняется над ним.

— Тео, — предупреждает он, устремив взгляд на его голубые радужки. — Ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание или нет?

Тео смотрит на него снизу-вверх, и его губы всего в нескольких дюймах от его собственных.

* * *

Лиам не может вспомнить свое первое свидание с Хейден. Он правда очень старается, но несмотря на все усилия, оно просто не всплывает посреди хаоса из химер, мертвых подростков и похищений, которые составляли его жизнь, когда он влюбился в нее.

Вероятно, у них вообще не было времени, чтобы пойти на настоящее первое свидание.

Или, может быть, они пошли, и Лиам забыл его. Прямо как она забыла сказать ему, что уезжает со своей сестрой, так что он не чувствует себя виноватым из-за этого.

Дело в том, что даже если он не может вспомнить его, он уверен, что Хейден не измазала все лицо томатным соусом во время их первого свидания.

О Тео нельзя сказать того же.

И из его рта выпадает столько тягучего сыра, что это даже не мило, это просто отвратительно.

* * *

Хотя Лиам все равно берет его за руку, когда они выходят из кафе.

Он мгновенно отпускает ее, когда Тео с ужасом смотрит на него.

Лиам виновато прячет руку в карман, отделяя себя от нее, и они продолжают несколько минут идти в неловкой тишине. Лиам чувствует, как невероятный жар приливает к его ушам и задней части шеи.

— Сделай это снова.

Шепот Тео такой тихий, что Лиам бы не услышал его, если бы у него не было сверхъестественного слуха. Но он у него есть.

Его сердце пропускает удар.

Он снова берет Тео за руку и осторожно держит ее. Она мягкая и теплая. Это приятно.

Тео переплетает их пальцы. Это кажется правильным.

Лиам облегченно улыбается, и они какое-то время гуляют так, бесцельно и с легкими сердцами, пока из супермаркета не выходит Дерек со своим обычным сварливым выражением лица, держащий сумку с продуктами. Он останавливается прямо перед ними.

Его зеленые глаза моментально останавливаются на их соединенных руках, и его брови делают забавную штуку, в то время как запах паники — _их_ паники — начинает наполнять воздух.

Пальцы Тео совершают быстрое и легкое движение, как будто он собирается отодвинуть руку от руки Лиама. Это умно, Лиам согласен, но в тот же самый момент он сжимает руку Тео еще крепче, удерживая ее на месте.

— Добрый день, Дерек, — очень спокойно говорит Лиам и затем продолжает идти, притворяясь, что его голос не был полностью сломленным и дрожащим.

Тео следует за ним, только когда они расходятся на максимальное расстояние, позволенное их по-прежнему соединенными руками.

— Это трагедия! — выпаливает Лиам, как только они оказываются вне радиуса сверхъестественного слуха. Что Дерек вообще там делал? Лиам не думал, что Дерек ходит за покупками. Он не выглядит так, будто ему нужна еда. — Он всем расскажет, нам нужно что-нибудь сделать!

Дерек сильнее, чем любой из них, но может быть, они могут совершить неожиданное нападение, два против одного, со спины. Вместе они сражаются невероятно хорошо, _они могут одолеть его_.

— Всем расскажет? — скептически фыркает Тео. — Ты вообще видел Дерека? Он едва ли разговаривает.

Лиам собирается ответить, когда у него в кармане начинает вибрировать телефон.

_**Девять новых сообщений.**_

От Стайлза: _«Какого черта, Лиам? Серьезно, какого ЧЕРТА»._

От Лидии: _«Давно пора»._

От Малии: _«Он выстрелил в меня, помнишь?»_

От Скотта: _«Хочешь мне о чем-нибудь рассказать?»_

От Неизвестного (Франция): _«Кто такой Тео, и почему все так психуют? Кстати говоря, хватит называть себя первой бетой Скотта, я первый»._

От Арджента: _«Почему Дерек Хейл пишет мне о твоей личной жизни, малыш? В любом случае, смотри в оба»._

От Бретта: _«Это горячо. Мы с Ноланом дома, и нам скучно. Приходите, если хотите. Сколько угодно»._

От Кори: _«Классная погодка вне шкафа, да? Мои поздравления»._

От Мейсона: _«Смазка, Лиам. МНОГО смазки»._

Лиам собирается снова поджечь дом Дерека.

Сразу после того, как заблокирует номер Мейсона.


	7. Chapter 7

Как только они приходят домой, Дэвид тепло улыбается им.

Нос Тео становится красным еще до того, как он начинает говорить.

— Ну что, мальчики, как ваше свидание?

Тео сбегает наверх.

Лиам таращится на своего отчима. В этот момент он даже не удивлен. Монро тоже об этом знает?

— Откуда у Дерека твой номер? — все-таки спрашивает он.

— У него нет, — пожимает плечами Дэвид. — Зато у Мелиссы есть.

* * *

Когда Лиам заходит в комнату, Тео зарывается лицом в подушку.

— Я сказал всем, что Дерек соврал, — уверяет Лиам. — Это мое слово против его.

— Твое слово ничего не значит, ты говоришь, что пицца с ананасами хорошая. — Голос Тео приглушен наволочкой, но Лиам все равно различает слова.

— Ты рискуешь утонуть в томатном соусе каждый раз, когда ешь пиццу, ты явно не надежный… погоди, у меня есть идея.

— Ужасная идея.

— Я еще даже…

— Если у тебя есть идея, это уже ужасная идея.

— Слушай, просто напиши прямо сейчас Малии и Стайлзу и скажи им, что Дерек прав и что мы сегодня держались за руки.

Тео не выглядит так, будто собирается это сделать.

— Зачем?

— Потому что они не верят ни единому твоему слову, — объясняет Лиам. Обычно он избегает упоминаний о том, что его стая не доверят Тео, потому что это делает Тео очень напряженным и холодным, но в этот раз они собираются использовать это для своей выгоды. — Так что если ты поручишься за Дерека, они ему не поверят.

Тео садится, потирая рукой свой лоб. Он выглядит уставшим.

— Это глупо, поверить не могу, что ты действительно сказал это вслух. Во Франции есть парень, которого мы даже никогда не встречали, который знает, что мы сегодня держались за руки, _почему_ , что не так с твоей стаей? И почему, черт возьми, два гея из Лондона продолжают писать мне, они такие жуткие и не перестают упоминать хвост, я…

Тео сейчас очень похож на Лиама, когда ходит по комнате, запустив пальцы себе в волосы.

Это странно. Лиаму это не нравится: Тео не должен волноваться и паниковать, это дело Лиама, а не Тео. Тео не паникует. Он ухмыляется, пялится и остается собранным и равнодушным, как будто у него все под контролем, хотя он не контролирует даже томатный соус на своей пицце, но это то, что делает Тео, — заставляет тебя _поверить_ , будто он знает, что делает.

Это то, что делают лобстеры, — они таращатся на тебя своими маленькими таинственными черными глазками и заставляют тебя думать, что они высшие существа, которые знают все о Вселенной, даже когда их вытащили из воды.

Лиам коротко размышляет, будет ли хорошей идеей бросить Тео в ванну, а потом облить его водой. Он решает, что нет.

— Эй, — говорит он, и его голос получается гораздо мягче, чем он предполагал. Лиаму это не нравится, почему Тео меняет его голос? — Успокойся, в этом нет ничего такого.

— Ты буквально сказал _«это трагедия»_ час назад.

Лиам знает об этом, но он сказал это, когда это нужно было сказать, когда трагедия все еще не произошла, но _вот-вот должна была_ , так что кому-то правда нужно было указать на это. Но теперь трагедия уже произошла, и они оба знают это, так что нет смысла подчеркивать это еще больше.

Лиам пожимает плечами.

— Ну, я королева драмы, ты не должен быть таким же.

— Я не королева драмы, они буквально прилетят сюда, чтобы попытаться убить меня, — жалуется Тео, до сих пор изображая королеву драмы.

Лиаму не нравится этот обмен ролями: что он должен делать теперь, когда драматичный из них Тео? Лиаму придется начать делать подлые комментарии и издеваться надо всеми? Или Тео просто будет делать и то, и другое? И с чем это оставит Лиама? Что он вообще делает на планете Земля, для начала? Что если бы он родился в другой галактике, далеко от Луны, он бы все равно был оборотнем?

— Лиам, нам нужно везде в доме насыпать горы рябины.

— И как я должен входить в собственный дом, если ты окружишь его…

— Не все крутится вокруг _тебя_ , Лиам, просто заткнись и позвони Дитону, он даст ее тебе.

— Так Дитон _не собирается_ убить тебя? Я думаю, он тоже знает.

— Конечно, он знает, все знают. Даже миссис Дженкинс, она чуть раньше весело посмотрела на нас.

— Это потому что ей девяносто два года, и она не может отличить меня от почтальона. — Лиам сразу же сжимает кулаки при упоминании их соседки. Он ненавидит эту старуху, и он совсем не похож на почтальона. — _У меня нет ее чертовых новых швейных иголок!_

— У нее даже нет телефона, откуда она знает? — задумчиво размышляет Тео, игнорируя Лиама. — Дерек определенно ходит по домам, чтобы предупредить людей.

— Предупредить? — Теперь Лиам в замешательстве. — Не то чтобы мы собираемся убивать людей тем, что держимся за руки. Если только мы нацелимся на кого-то, хорошенько разбежимся и ударим его в лицо нашими сцепленными руками, но зачем нам делать это с кем-то, кто не Дерек, в этом нет никакого смыс…

— Почему ты вообще держал меня за руку на людях? — горько огрызается Тео. — Это было так глупо.

Лиам хочет снова сделать ту штуку, _я целую тебя, чтобы ты заткнулся_ , но он не может просто спустить Тео с рук то, что он обвиняет его.

— Потому что ты буквально сказал _«сделай это снова»_.

— Да, я имел в виду «сделай это снова» про штуку с _тишиной_ , но ты просто предположи…

— Нет. — Лиам твердо скрещивает руки на груди. — Ты хотел, чтобы взял тебя за руку, и тебе это понравилось, так же, как тебе нравится штука с поцелуем.

Тео выглядит возмущенным подобным намеком.

— _Тебе_ нравится штука с поцелуем, я не…

— Ты _любишь_ штуку с поцелуем.

— Не люблю. По правде сказать, чтобы ты знал, я прекрасно обойдусь без штуки с поцелуем. — Тео делает шаг ближе. — В отличие от тебя.

Лиам с вызовом приподнимает бровь.

— О, вот как?

— Да.

— Что ж, _по правде сказать_ , — Лиам копирует его тон и тоже делает шаг ближе, — я более чем счастлив _без штуки с поцелуем_.

— Рад за тебя.

Лиам чувствует теплое дыхание Тео на своих губах. Почему он стоит так близко к нему, если не хочет сделать штуку с поцелуем? Нелепо.

— Тогда никакой больше штуки с поцелуем, — упрямо повторяет он.

— Сожалею о твоей потере, — ухмыляется Тео.

Боже, он настолько самовлюбленный. Как будто его губы такая фантастическая вещь, о которой Лиам не может перестать думать.

— _Твоя_ потеря, не моя.

Тео просто продолжает ухмыляется, по-прежнему стоя слишком близко к его лицу.

— Напомни мне об этом, когда придешь ко мне умолять о поцелуе.

Он даже не настолько в этом хорош, честно говоря. В прошлый раз он обслюнявил Лиаму подбородок. Кто так делает?

Лиам не думает, что у Тео был какой-то опыт до него, что логично, поскольку он половину жизни провел под землей с тремя сумасшедшими убийственными учеными. Это неудобно, потому что это означает, что у Лиама будет больше слюны, чем это допустимо, на тех частях лица, где не должно быть вообще никакой слюны, но эта мысль также рождает в его груди что-то, что рычит с яростным удовлетворением. Он _хочет_ быть у Тео первым.

— Да, мы посмотрим, кто будет умолять, — бормочет он.

— Посмотрим. — Тео просто _обязан_ оставить последнее слово за собой, мелочный мудак.

Лиам позволяет ему, но они еще какое-то время продолжают пялиться друг на друга.

Теперь Тео больше похож на самого себя, он перестал панически ходить кругами, и он, похоже, не думает, что стая собирается в любую секунду материализоваться в комнате, чтобы убить его, но линия его плеч до сих пор напряжена.

Лиам прочищает голос.

— Но мы можем сделать штуку с объятиями?

— Какую еще штуку с объятиями? — хмурится Тео.

Лиам сокращает небольшое расстояние между их телами и обнимает его.

— Вот такую. — Он сильнее сжимает руками плечи Тео. — Мы можем это сделать, или это тоже запрещено?

Тео остается тихим и неподвижным.

— Мы можем это сделать, да, — решает он спустя миг.

Он по-прежнему не шевелит ни единым мускулом, обе его руки просто висят по бокам.

— Ты можешь тоже это сделать? — вскоре спрашивает Лиам.

— Ладно, — кивает Тео, и его волосы щекочут висок Лиама. Потом он чувствует две ласковые руки на своей талии. Это лучше.

— Думаю, они все считают, что мы вместе, — бормочет Лиам через какое-то время. Его подбородок все еще лежит на плече Тео.

— Это глупо.

Лиам чувствует горячее дыхание Тео на своей шее.

— Да, знаю. Только потому, что мы держались за руки, — фыркает Лиам, прижимаясь носом к шее Тео, и глубоко вдыхает. — У них интеллект, как у ребенка, честное слово.

Они стоят так, пока Дженна не зовет их на ужин.

* * *

Ужин довольно неловкий: Дэвид продолжает на них смотреть, а Дженна много улыбается.

Тео открывает новый оттенок красного.

* * *

Лиам прохлаждается на кровати, когда Тео распахивает его дверь.

— Мне нужен номер Дерека, — требует он.

Лиам смотрит на него встревоженно.

— Зачем?

— Я должен отправить ему это.

Он показывает Лиаму свой телефон. На нем селфи Тео с включенной зажигалкой в руке.

Лиам хихикает и сразу же чувствует себя виноватым.

— Он убьет нас, — замечает он. — Но мы можем посмотреть документальные фильмы о пожарах и опубликовать это в моей истории в Instagram. Не думаю, что он убьет нас, если мы не отметим его.

Это такой злобный план. Лиам надеется, что он впечатлит Тео.

Тео не выглядит впечатленным.

— Он не _увидит_ это, если мы не отметим его.

Лиам выразительно ухмыляется:

— _Увидит_ , если мы отметим Стайлза.

Тео тоже ухмыляется и качает головой.

— Эти двое _такие_ глупые.

— Да, они понятия не имеют, — хихикает Лиам. — Все равно, давай что-нибудь посмотрим, — добавляет он, похлопав рукой по свободному месту на кровати рядом с собой. Тео садится, сбрасывая свои ботинки. — Итак, есть документальный фильм про лобст…

Тео бьет его по ребрам, прежде чем Лиам вообще успевает закончить, но тоже смеется.

* * *

В итоге они снова смотрят «Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана», любимый фильм Тео.

Он никогда не _говорил_ , что он его любимый, он даже никогда не признавался, что любит Гарри Поттера, но Лиам все равно это знает.

— Ничего, если я сделаю это? — спрашивает Лиам, пока дементоры атакуют Сириуса. Он подползает ближе к Тео и обнимает его рукой за талию, осторожно притягивая его к своей груди.

Тео позволяет ему.

— Ты уже это делаешь, — замечает он, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. Голубой свет от Патронуса Гарри слабо отражается на его лице, обрисовывая его черты в темноте комнаты.

— Ну, это нормально?

Тео пожимает плечами, медленно постукивая пальцами по матрасу рядом с тем местом, где лежит та рука Лиама, которой он не обхватывает грудь Тео.

— Думаю, это не слишком раздражающе.

Это значит, что ему это нравится.

Лиам бы сразу перестал его обнимать, просто чтобы научить его не быть всегда лгущим маленьким засранцем, но ему тоже это нравится, поэтому он только притягивает его ближе.

Это кажется божественным какое-то время, но затем Тео пытается устроиться на матрасе поудобнее, и его задница слегка трется о переднюю часть штанов Лиама.

Лиам замирает.

Ну, не _весь_ Лиам.

Он сбегает в ванную.

* * *

_«Как обниматься и не получать стояк?»_

_«Заняться сексом перед этим. Приходи, я покажу тебе»._

Лиам находится в одном _«подтвердить»_ от того, чтобы заблокировать Мейсона, когда приходит новое сообщение.

_«Прости, это был Бретт. В любом случае, он по сути прав. Или думай о кошке, которую ты случайно сбил, когда в прошлом году катался на скейте, это тоже должно сработать»._

* * *

— Почему ты пахнешь грустью? — Тео в замешательстве немного наклоняет голову назад.

Он, наверное, думает, что Лиам ненавидит Клювокрыла, поскольку его только что спасли от обезглавливания, а Лиам грустит.

— Я чуть не убил кошку.

— В ванной? — хихикает Тео, и его спина, прижимающаяся к груди Лиама, дрожит. — Слушай, ты можешь признать, что это из-за штуки с поцелуем. Ты все равно проиграешь, лучше избавь себя от страданий.

Лиам фыркает, обнимая его крепче.

— Просто заткнись и спи.

— Здесь? — Голос Тео — едва слышный шепот.

— Здесь. — Лиам закрывает глаза и прижимается носом к задней части шеи Тео, позволяя его запаху убаюкивать его.

— Мне нужно почистить зубы.

— К черту это, — бормочет Лиам, касаясь губами мягкой кожи. — У лобстеров нет зубов.

— Есть. Они у них в животе.

— Какого черта?

— Это правда.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь? — усмехается Лиам. — Неважно, тебе не нужно чистить их, если они у тебя в животе. Просто спи.

Кажется, Тео наконец-то готов подчиниться, но молчание не длится долго.

— Ты больше не поцелуешь меня, если мои зубы станут черными и гнилыми.

— Да, я тебя поцелую, — бормочет Лиам ему в шею, слишком сонный, чтобы заметить, как Тео по сути признался, что дорожит штукой с поцелуем. — А теперь спи.

* * *

Большая часть мозга Лиама уже глубоко спит, когда его глаза внезапно широко открываются.

_Какого черта Бретт делает с Мейсоном в полночь?_


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Лиам просыпается, между его рук что-то мягкое и теплое.

Сначала он чувствует замешательство, но потом на его губах растягивается улыбка, потому что он неожиданно вспоминает, что уснул, обнимая Тео.

— Хочешь, чтобы я оставил вас двоих наедине?

Лиам открывает глаза.

Тео ухмыляется ему. Это неплохой способ начать день.

— Что?

— Похоже, ты собираешься целоваться с этой подушкой.

Тео продолжает ухмыляться ему, и он делает это с противоположной стороны кровати, даже не близко к рукам Лиама.

Лиам определенно обнимает подушку, он знает это даже до того, как опускает глаза.

— Ну да, она намного дружелюбнее тебя, — бормочет он, приподнимаясь на локтях и наклоняясь к Тео.

Тео не шевелит ни единым мускулом, но его ухмылка застывает, а его взгляд внезапно начинает очень настороженно следить за движением Лиама. Лиам опирается одной ладонью на матрас возле его головы, и его запястье щекочут мягкие пряди волос, в то время как другой рукой он тянется к прикроватной тумбочке. Тео незаметно приподнимает голову, не отрывая от него глаз.

Лиам смотрит на него сверху. Их губы разделяет всего несколько дюймов, и Тео, похоже, явно чего-то ожидает, его голубые глаза серьезные и уверенные.

Лиам немного наклоняется и сжимает пальцами свой телефон, забирая его с тумбочки, после чего опять падает боком на матрас с усмешкой на губах. Неважно, насколько хорошо выглядит Тео, весь заспанный и взъерошенный, _если он хочет поцелуй, ему придется попросить об этом._

Лиам устраивается головой на подушке и начинает печатать.

_«Я видел, как Дерек и Стайлз сегодня держались за руки»._

Оправить: всем.

Он довольно улыбается. Справедливость восторжествовала.

— Ты оправил это и Стайлзу тоже.

Его подушка немного прогибается, когда Тео наклоняет голову ближе к нему.

_«Чувак, я даже не в Бейкон-Хиллс»._

Лиам фыркает.

— Он думает, что он лучше нас только потому, что он больше не живет здесь. Как будто то, что он не живет в Бейкон-Хиллс, сделает его большим натуралом, можешь в это поверить?

— Честно говоря, он наверняка думает, что его руки недостаточно длинные, чтобы дотянуться до Дерека через несколько штатов.

— На чьей ты стороне?

— На стороне здравого смысла.

Конечно, теперь ему нравится здравый смысл, почему нет. Он просто злится, что Лиам его не поцеловал.

_«Не-а, ты не видел. Зато я видел. Несколько раз. Когда Скотт еще даже не знал твоего имени»._

Лиам собирается полететь во Францию после окончания школы и чертовски жестоко избить этого парня.

_«Ага, а вода мокрая»._

Он собирается полететь и в Лондон тоже. Ему нравятся Джексон и Итан, они умные.

Хотя он не сможет взять Тео с собой, поскольку он вместо этого считает их жуткими, и он уверен, что они используют хвост Джексона для сомнительных целей. Лиам не знает, прав ли он: он отказался смотреть на фото, которое они прислали Тео, потому что иногда у него срабатывает инстинкт выживания.

_«Я тоже их видел»._

А почему Кори лжет?

_«В смысле, не сегодня, но я видел их после финальной битвы с охотниками. Они держались языками»._

Лиам хмурится.

— Как можно держать кого-то за язы…

Тео определенно пялится на него теперь. Потом он быстро облизывает губы.

Он _так сильно_ хочет сделать штуку с поцелуем. Лиам едва сдерживает ухмылку.

— Что? — Его голос звучит более самодовольно, чем он предполагал. Но он не особо сожалеет.

Тео пожимает плечами, все еще пялясь.

— Ничего.

Настолько неправдоподобно. Он в отчаянии.

— Попроси меня, — ухмыляется Лиам.

Тео выгибает обе брови.

— О чем, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя попросил?

Лиам садится, позволяя одеялу упасть с его груди. Он не отводит взгляда от Тео.

— Обо всем, о чем хочешь.

Тео смотрит. Он молчит слишком долго, чтобы его ответ получился каким-либо, кроме как нелепым. Он наконец-то медленно говорит:

— Я ничего не хочу.

Лиам не сомневается.

— Нет, хочешь.

Он начинает сомневаться сразу после того, как сказал это.

Может, он просто проецирует. Может, он единственный, кто скучает по штуке с поцелуем. Может, он высокомерный и самонадеянный маленький ребенок, и Тео понятия не имеет, о чем он говорит.

Он собирается прекратить это прямо сейчас.

— Я хочу блинчиков, — в конце концов говорит Тео.

— Да, ты хочешь их из моего рта! — немедленно огрызается в ответ Лиам, потому что его губы никогда не следуют хорошо продуманным указаниям из его мозга.

— Не-а, это было бы отвратительно. Я не птенчик, а ты не моя мама-птица.

Лиам не знает, почему Тео вообще почувствовал необходимость уточнить это.

Конечно, он не птица, он лобстер.

И конечно, Лиам не его мама, это тоже. Фу, _особенно_ это.

— Единственная отвратительная вещь — это то, как ты ешь пиццу.

— Тебе это нравится. — Тео наверняка лучше него во всех этих уверенных и самонадеянных штуках. Он не выглядит так, словно его губы восстают против его мозга. Он выглядит так, словно все части его тела на одной стороне. Лиам задается вопросом, каково это.

— Не нравится.

Лиаму правда не нравится.

— О, правда? Тогда _почему_ ты держал меня за руку?

Может, его мозг и способен заставить его губы уважать его приказы, но также мозг Тео, по-видимому, считает, что Лиам возбудился от его отвратительного способа поедать пиццу и что он решил держать его за руку по этой конкретной причине, поэтому Лиам моментально перестает ему завидовать.

— Чтобы не дать тебе купить еще пиццы и снова быть отвратительным.

Лиам встает и расстроенно начинает искать в шкафу какую-нибудь одежду. У него через час тренировка по лакроссу, и он не собирается оставаться в постели и спорить с Тео, если они не будут снова делать штуку с поцелуем.

А они не будут, потому что Тео упрямый маленький засранец.

— Знаешь, кто на самом деле отвратительный? Твой лучший друг.

Тео теперь тоже стоит, но у него в руке телефон Лиама.

Лиам даже не хочет знать, что Мейсон написал ему в ответ по поводу Дерека и Стайлза, потому что Лиам вообще в принципе не хочет знать, что пишет Мейсон, он действительно _так_ близок к тому, чтобы заблокировать его каждый раз, когда они переписываются, но Тео не имеет права говорить так о Мейсоне, _никто_ не имеет. Особенно учитывая то, что Мейсон всегда так аккуратно и чисто ест свою пиццу, он даже использует нож и вилку, типа, кто так делает? Кто ест пиццу с помощью чего-то, кроме собственных рук? Мейсон, вот кто. Потому что его лучший друг совершенно не отвратительный, и Лиам не потерпит этого дерьма.

— Знаешь что, — угрожающе рычит он прямо Тео в лицо. — К черту блинчики. Я пойду и съем _целого лобстера_ на завтрак.

Жестокие слова, но Лиам не жалеет о них и убеждается, что его глаза дают Тео понять это.

Тео выглядит окаменевшим.

— Это наименее угрожающая вещь, которой мне когда-либо угрожали, — медленно говорит он спустя мгновение, и Лиам клянется, если уголок его губ поднимется еще сильнее, превращаясь в настоящую ухмылку, он вырубит его.

— Это потому что ты, скорее всего, каннибал, псих, — фыркает он. — Я буквально сказал, что собираюсь _съесть_ тебя, как это может не быть угр…

— Тогда съешь меня.

Лиам застывает.

Потом затылок Тео с глухим стуком ударяется об стену, но никто из них не обращает на это никакого внимания.

* * *

— Так что я поцеловал его, но только _после_ того, как он по сути попросил меня об этом, это значит, что я выиграл, верно?

— Ни за…

— _Тео_ тут думает, что я проиграл, потому что я поцеловал его первым, но он буквально умолял об этом, и такой была сделка — кто будет умолять первым, проигрывает. Так что он определенно проиграл, я прав? Что ты думаешь, Мейс?

Лиам убирает большой палец от своего телефона и смотрит, как две линии рядом с аудиозаписью, которую он только что послал Мейсону, становятся голубыми. Затем он бросает вызывающий взгляд на Тео, который бормочет что-то о слове _«умолять»_ и _«посмотри в словаре»_. Когда приходит ответ Мейсона, Лиам нажимает на воспроизведение и по-прежнему триумфально смотрит на Тео. Мейсон его лучший друг, он _точно_ будет на его стороне.

— Я думаю, что в следующий раз, когда парень попросит тебя съесть его, тебе не стоит его целовать, Лиам, тебе стоит понять намек и съесть его…

Лиаму понадобится новый телефон, потому что этот только что врезался в стену.

— Однако он прав, — говорит Тео, а потом выходит из комнаты.

Лиам чувствует, что теперь он лобстер.


	9. Chapter 9

Лиам рассеянно исследует свой новый телефон, пытаясь понять, как его использовать.

Он более продвинутый, чем предыдущий, и Лиам чувствует себя так, будто ему лет семьдесят. Где, черт возьми, все?

Он сказал своим родителям, что Мейсон сломал его, и это даже не было ложью, и они совершенно не злились, потому что они оба любят Мейсона больше, чем они любят Лиама. Они не злились на него даже в тот раз, когда Мейсон сломал ему нос, когда им было шесть, так что конечно они не против, когда он ломает телефон их сына, поскольку они не против даже тогда, когда Мейсон ломает самого их сына.

Вот если бы это был телефон _Тео_ , тогда это было бы совсем другое дело, они наверняка уже заявили бы о Мейсоне в полицию, потому что они _настолько_ влюблены в Тео, что это нелепо. Вот почему Лиам больше не может получить свою любимую еду, теперь на кухне позволено только то, что любит Тео, а у Тео такие плохие кулинарные вкусы. Лиаму буквально пришлось остановить его от добавления кетчупа в его пасту, а его родители до сих пор позволяют ему жить под их крышей, даже после того, как увидели это, невероятно. Любовь делает людей такими слепыми, не правда ли?

Кстати о дьяволе, как только Лиам снова загружает приложение Instagram, новое уведомление сообщает ему, что этот маленький засранец как раз что-то опубликовал.

Тео смеялся над ним, когда впервые узнал, что у Лиама стоит на него уведомление, но это просто умно, это мера безопасности, потому что Лиам никогда не знает, когда Тео сделает это снова. Если бы он поставил уведомление вовремя, то фотография, на которой он спал с большим влажным пятном на боксерах, продержалась бы в интернете всего несколько секунд, но он не поставил, и когда он наконец-то заметил и заставил Тео удалить ее, вся стая уже ее увидела. Хуже того, они уже прочитали описание Тео: _«Маленький щенок до сих пор мочит кроватку»._

Его наказали на две недели, потому что, как он уже сказал, его родители любят Тео, а в тот раз было много крови, вытекающей из его носа.

Недостаточно, поскольку он признался, что вылил стакан воды на боксеры Лиама, чтобы сделать эту фотографию и унизить его в интернете, но все равно много.

В этот раз это не Лиам.

Это селфи без футболки, опубликованное двадцать секунд назад, и там уже слишком много лайков и комментариев, по мнению Лиама. Почему все так влюблены в Тео, серьезно? И кто до сих пор делает селфи в ванной, кстати говоря? Он жил под землей, делал злые вещи со злыми докторами в ранние подростковые годы, но это все равно не оправдание. У них наверняка была ванная даже в туннелях. У них, черт возьми, точно было хорошее зеркало и тонны средств для волос, потому что ничьи волосы не могут быть настолько идеальными.

И что это все за сердечки и смайлики с влюбленными глазами, в любом случае? Это так незрело. Например, вот эта девушка, кто она? Она вообще знает Тео? Они разговаривали? Или она просто мимоходом оставляет сердечки под фотографиями без футболок тех людей, которых она никогда не встречала? Ее родители знают об этом? Она выглядит такой юной, а Тео может быть серийным убийцей, откуда она знает.

Лиам сейчас так раздражен.

Никто не воспринимает всерьез безопасность юных девушек.

Они же будущее, их нужно защищать, а вместо этого вот они — могут совершенно свободно оставлять пятнадцать комментариев за две минуты под фотографией Тео без футболки. А это что за комментарий с таким количеством смайликов, боже, разве у людей нет немного приличи… погодите, неужели это?..

_«Мейс, ты что, оставил десять пускающих слюни смайликов под фотографией Тео?»_

_«Ты видел его кубики, Лиам?»_

Лиам видел их.

Они настолько несправедливые, потому что Тео больше даже не ходит в спортзал и постоянно ест всякое дерьмо, но они все еще есть, скульптурные, как будто высеченные на загорелой коже. Лиам видел еще и его плечи, и руки, со всеми этими выступающими венами, и все это еще менее справедливо, чем его кубики, прямо как его шея и «V» на его бедрах, исчезающая под серой тканью его тренировочных штанов и привлекающая внимание Лиама.

Самая худшая вещь, которая действительно сводит его с ума, заключается в том, что даже со всем этим он все равно не может остановить себя и возвращается к его лицу, к его мягким небрежным волосам, и бороде, растущей на его волевом подбородке, и его глазам, сегодня зеленым, потому что конечно, почему бы и нет, просто иди и меняй цвет своих глаз каждый день в зависимости от освещения, не то чтобы это явно чересчур, когда ты уже выглядишь вот так. Тео такой засранец, и Лиам просто хочет ударить его по его прекрасному лицу, а потом поцеловать его окровавленные губы и сфотографировать, как он это делает, чтобы каждая Шеннон, Лиза и Джессика могла это увидеть.

_«Ты читаешь все комментарии под его фотографией? Мило»._

Иногда Мейсон пишет что-то, а затем через несколько секунд добавляет нечто другое, что противоречит этому, и тогда Лиам понимает, что он с Кори.

_«Не мило, а жалко. Прекрати это и иди лизни своего мужика»._

В этот раз он даже не может угадать, кто из них кто.

Он вздыхает. Тео все еще там, может быть, принимает душ или, может быть, делает еще больше селфи без футболок, чтобы заставить других людей страдать из-за того, что они не греческие боги, как он. Он просто такой самовлюбленный.

_«Вылезай из ванной, мудак, мне нужно в туалет»._

Он мог бы крикнуть это ему, но есть что-то в том, чтобы написать это комментарием прямо под фотографией, показывая всем, что они живут вместе и имеют доступ к одной и той же ванной, это просто кажется правильным.

_«Поторопись, или он снова намочит штанишки!»_

Чертов Стайлз, он никогда об этом не забудет. Лиам нажимает на его имя и переходит прямо на его последнюю фотографию, где улыбающийся Стайлз держит значок ФБР.

_«Ты уже сумел найти свою гетеросексуальность?»_

Потом он возвращается к первой фотографии с Дереком, которую может найти, месяц назад.

_«Неважно»._

Он удовлетворенно ухмыляется.

_LydiAAAH, ScarfBoy и три других человека лайкнули ваш комментарий._

— Тебе правда нужна ванная, или тебе просто нужно было увидеть меня без футболки так, чтобы между нами не было экрана?

Лиам испуганно подпрыгивает на своей кровати. Он настолько не готов увидеть Тео, стоящего в нескольких метрах от него, босиком и в одних только тренировочных штанах, которые Лиам одолжил ему в первую ночь, когда он переехал к нему.

— Конечно, мне нужна ванная, — говорит Лиам, вставая и держа свое сердцебиение ровным, как Тео научил его. — В любом случае, не то чтобы я сказал тебе прийти _сюда_. Но может быть, _тебе_ нужно, чтобы я посмотрел тебя без футболки так, чтобы между нами не было экрана.

Тео медленно убирает руки в карманы, и Лиам прослеживает это движение взглядом.

Он хочет сглотнуть, но не делает этого и заставляет себя поднять глаза обратно на Тео, который ухмыляется и немного приподнимает подбородок.

— Тогда что ты до сих пор здесь делаешь?

Лиам пожимает плечами, пытаясь сделать выражение лица «кто знает». Он не знает.

— Хочу убедиться, что ты ничего не трогаешь в моей комнате, очевидно, — наконец говорит он, после чего идет к двери. — Так что ничего не трогай.

— Никто ничего не трогает, — тихо хмыкает Тео. Услышав это, Лиам выходит из комнаты.

Лиаму на самом деле не нужно в туалет, так что он просто пялится на себя в зеркало какое-то время, а затем моет руки.

Телефон Тео все еще здесь, забытый возле раковины.

* * *

От Мейсона: _«Тео только что отметил тебя на своем прессе? Ты наконец-то последовал моим советам, да? Вот это мой мальчик!»_

От Стайлза: _«Лиам, какого черта, ты буквально только что комментировал мою гетеросексуальность, а теперь, о боже, я даже не хочу думать об этом, убери это из моей головы, кто-нибудь, убейте меня, пожалуйста»._

От Скотта: _«Нам нужно поговорить»._

От Малии: _«Мерзость»._

От Кори: _«Так теперь это официально? Мы можем наконец-то называть наши двойные свидания «двойными свиданиями» вместо «собраний стаи»?»_

Вернувшись в комнату, Лиам таращится на свой телефон, а потом на Тео.

— Зачем ты отметил меня на своем прессе?

Тео выглядит так, будто он только что свалился с неба.

— Что? Я не отмечал тебя!

Лиам, конечно, уже это знает.

— Я знаю, что ты не отмечал, — говорит он, потому что его губы явно не понимают план, который состоит в том, чтобы притвориться, что он об этом не знает, а не пойти и сразу признаться. Лиам снимает футболку. — Я это сделал.


	10. Chapter 10

— _Ты_ сделал это.

Тео таращится на него широкими глазами.

Лиам пожимает плечами, небрежно бросая свою футболку в сторону кровати.

— Да.

— Ты отметил себя на моем прессе, — повторяет Тео, проследив взглядом за футболкой, которая с приглушенным звуком приземляется на пол, а затем поворачивается обратно к Лиаму.

— Я так и сказал.

Тео продолжает пялиться на него. Он выглядит так, словно вот-вот спросит, _зачем_ , но потом голые плечи Лиама дрожат, ударяясь о холодную стену, а теплые губы Тео прижимаются к его губам.

О, ну что ж. Это прошло лучше, чем он ожидал.

Не то чтобы Лиам ожидал _чего-то_ , он никогда ничего не ожидает, когда открывает рот, потому что он, для начала, никогда не планирует открывать рот, так же, как он никогда не планировал отмечать себя на невероятно горячем прессе, это просто происходит, как он однажды обнаружил себя бегущим голым через лес во время своего третьего полнолуния. Лиам чувствует себя так, словно он бежит голым сейчас, адреналин бурлит в его венах, а резкий холодный воздух бьет его в лицо, однако он не бежит, его тело очень неподвижное и очень прижатое к стене, и он не голый, не полностью, по крайней мере, хотя его футболка далеко от него, как и футболка Тео, и сейчас его голой кожи касается так много чужой, гладкой и загорелой. Конечно, черт возьми, ему не холодно, язык Тео в его рту похож на огонь, и Лиам определенно чувствует влажный след на своем подбородке, потому что опять же, Тео на самом деле не знает, как целовать кого-то, но Лиам не может найти в себе желание издеваться над ним за это прямо сейчас.

Что Лиам хочет сделать всем своим существом, так это узнать, краснеет ли кожа Тео на каждой части его тела так же сильно и с той же легкостью, как на его носу, поэтому он хватает его за плечи и с силой толкает.

Тео на самом деле не знает, как делать вообще что-либо, поправляет себя Лиам, потому что вместо того, чтобы понять намек и начать пятиться к кровати, он просто падает на задницу, утягивая Лиама за собой. Он раздраженно стонет ему в губы, когда колено Лиама опускается на его руку, но ему хватает приличия продолжать целовать его.

Это Лиам через несколько секунд разъединяет их губы, но только для того, чтобы обнять его одной рукой, а другой подхватить под задницу — он определенно не сжимал ее специально, кстати говоря, — и бросить его на кровать позади них, а потом он снова оказывается сверху на нем, облизывая и кусая. Кожа Тео нежная под его зубами, и она _становится_ красной и на шее тоже. Лиам доволен. Настолько доволен, что он даже не против крови, сочащейся из его собственной нижней губы, за которую Тео его жестко укусил, потому что он именно такой мудак.

Лиам зарывается пальцами в его волосы и тянет его голову назад, заставляя Тео обнажить свое горло. Он хочет опустить на него губы и оставить там и другие красные отметины, но вместо этого приподнимается и немного отодвигается, любуясь прекрасным существом под ним, на его кровати, в его тренировочных штанах, с закрытыми глазами. Лиам понятия не имеет, что он сделал, чтобы обнаружить себя на таком жизненном этапе, но что бы это ни было, он рад, что он сделал это.

Продолжая держать Тео за волосы, он подносит другую руку к его груди, выгибая пальцы, и оставляет на ней красные линии своими человеческими ногтями. Он останавливается, когда встречает мягкую серую ткань, которая почти не прячет твердость Тео под ней.

Лиам смотрит на выпуклость на тренировочных штанах Тео, которые на самом деле штаны _Лиама_ , и из-за этого член Лиама становится еще тверже, чем сейчас. Не то чтобы у Лиама раньше никогда не было стояка, но у него никогда не было голоса, а сейчас, видимо, есть, и это раздражающе и жутко, особенно учитывая то, что это голос Мейсона. Вероятно, не стоит слушать свой член, когда он говорит с тобой голосом твоего лучшего друга, но Лиам не может слушать сейчас какой-то другой голос, потому что его собственный мозг прекратил говорить с ним, когда Тео вошел в комнату без футболки, или может быть даже раньше, когда он впервые зашел в его дом, или на самом деле тогда, когда он затащил его в лифт в ту ночь, Лиам действительно не уверен. Но в этот момент в его голове есть только один голос, и он продолжает повторять _«иди лизни своего мужика»_ , и если есть какая-то причина, по которой ему не стоит этого делать, то Лиам не может ее вспомнить, так что он наклоняется и делает это, почему бы, черт возьми, нет.

И на этот раз он не жалеет об этом, потому что Тео на вкус намного лучше, чем лобстер.

* * *

Лиам не один из тех стремных чуваков, которые пялятся на то, как другие люди спят.

Просто так случилось, что он проснулся раньше Тео, и просто так случилось, что в его комнате особо не на что смотреть, помимо парня, лежащего рядом с ним в его кровати и едва прикрытого его простынями. Он единственное, что не вписывается в норму, поэтому конечно Лиам пялится на него, но он также очень стремится держать свой мозг абсолютно бездумным, он не собирается смотреть на него и начать думать обо всех тех нелепых вещах, о которых всегда думают те пялящиеся чудики, например, _«как красиво»_ и дерьмо вроде этого. Он просто пялится и ни о чем не думает, что делает это приемлемым.

Он думает о нескольких неприемлемых и нелепых вещах, когда Тео внезапно делает забавную гримасу, прежде чем открыть глаза, но это нормально, пока ты не говоришь это вслух. А теперь Тео тоже пялится, так что он сам виноват.

— Ты проснулся, — восклицает Лиам, как будто это удивительный поворот событий.

— Да, у меня есть эта забавная привычка — просыпаться каждый раз, когда я засыпаю. — Голос Тео не такой, как обычно, а низкий и хриплый, и это моментально ломает что-то внутри Лиама. — Это называется не умереть во сне.

— Не начинай быть мудаком сразу же, ладно?

Тео ухмыляется, протирая рукой глаза. Он наверняка думает, что он выглядит очаровательно, делая это, или вроде того. Это _не так_.

— Ты собираешься дать мне знак, когда захочешь, чтобы я начал?

— Да, как насчет этого?

Лиам показывает ему средний палец.

Тео смеется, а потом подносит обе руки ближе к лицу Лиама, тоже показывая ему оба своих средних пальца.

— О, ты имеешь в виду _это?_

Лиам сильно кусает один из его пальцев, и Тео бьет его по голове.

Перед глазами у Лиама на секунду темнеет. Или на две. Может, на несколько минут.

Когда он открывает глаза, все, что он видит, — это голова Тео, зависшая в воздухе над ним.

— Ты только что потерял сознание, Данбар?

Он совершенно не выглядит обеспокоенным. Его голос звучит так, будто он смеется.

— Это такая забавная привычка, которая у меня есть, — терять сознание, когда всякие мудаки бьют меня по голове, — рычит Лиам, касаясь своего ноющего лба. — Это называется _пошел ты._

— Прости. Я забыл, насколько я невероятно сильный, — хихикает Тео.

Лиам расстроенно вздыхает, отводя взгляд. Он поверить не может, что его вырубил парень, которому он только недавно отсосал. Есть правило, запрещающее это, Лиам уверен. Или оно хотя бы должно быть.

Тео наклоняется над ним, и его маленькая улыбка теперь намного ближе к надутым губам Лиама.

Это просто мягкий, медленный поцелуй, и это извинение нравится Лиаму намного больше.

Он все равно еще немного злится, поэтому, как только Тео отстраняется от его губ, он добавляет:

— Твои волосы сейчас выглядят нелепо.

Это даже не ложь. Это нелепо — то, что он даже более привлекательный, чем обычно, когда его волосы примяты с одной стороны головы и торчат во все стороны с другой.

Тео пожимает плечами.

— Ну, ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя какое-то мертвое животное на голове, и не только сейчас.

— Отвали.

Лиам пихает его, и Тео смеется, а потом снова целует его. Его губы быстро и нежно касаются губ Лиама кратким ласковым жестом. Лиам обнимает его руками и сжимает, перемещая его сверху на бок. Тео позволяет ему это сделать, вертится в поисках удобного положения, и какое-то время они просто лежат так, обнимая друг друга в переплетении ног и простыней, в тишине.

Затем Лиам внезапно чувствует себя очень решительным.

— Давай все проясним, это не штука.

Голова Тео дергается к нему. Лиам слышит, как его сердцебиение ускоряется, и это странно, потому что Тео всегда прячет его скорость.

— Что значит это не штука. — Это не звучит как вопрос, больше как угроза.

Лиам не смог бы почувствовать себя под угрозой, даже если бы захотел: было время, когда Тео был той пугающей змеей, которая разорвала на части его стаю за несколько дней, но это время давно прошло. Он по-прежнему разрывает Лиама на части, даже сейчас, но в другом смысле.

— То, что только что произошло, — уточняет Лиам и автоматически ищет глазами свою футболку, брошенную на полу. — Это не… _штука._

Лиам лишь на секунду успевает почуять неожиданную злость Тео, прежде чем его задница ударяется об пол. Это еще больнее из-за того, что он приземлился на свою обувь.

— Нет, это _штука_ , — рычит Тео, освобождаясь из простыней с немного большей яростью, чем необходимо. — Это произошло, так что это штука, которая произошла. Знаешь, что не является штукой? Твой чертов мозг.

Лиам встает, и Тео тоже.

— У лобстеров даже нет мозга, знаешь ли, — говорит Лиам, потому что это кое-что, о чем он читал. — У них просто агломерат нервных окончаний, который называется…

— Заткнись! — Тео не кажется заинтересованным в случайных познаниях Лиама, и это странно, потому что это биология, а Тео любит биологию. — Ты не можешь решать, что штука, а что нет, ясно?

Лиам яростно выдыхает, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Нет, могу, на самом деле, — твердо заявляет он, удерживая взгляд Тео. — Потому что я устал от этой чуши. _Это_ чушь.

Лиама неожиданно ударяет волной печали, исходящей от Тео, но всего через секунду этот запах исчезает из воздуха. Потом Тео сжимает челюсть, и Лиам больше ничего не может почувствовать.

— Я не имею в виду тебя, — быстро добавляет он тихим голосом, немного смущенный. — Я никогда не устану от тебя, ты мой лобстер.

Тео по-прежнему прячет свои хемосигналы, но он не может спрятать кожу, медленно краснеющую у него на носу и щеках.

— Тогда что ты имеешь в виду? — бормочет он, не глядя на него. А Лиам не может перестать смотреть.

— Штуку с поцелуем.

— Ты устал от штуки с поцелуем, — медленно повторяет Тео.

— Да. — Лиам в курсе, что он сейчас, наверное, не очень хорошо все объясняет. Это имеет больше смысла в его голове.

— Ты больше не хочешь, чтобы мы делали штуку с поцелуем. — У Тео до сих пор это смущенное, осторожное лицо, как будто он решает, что ему делать. Есть шанс, что он в любую секунду может снова ударить Лиама по голове.

Лиам прочищает голос.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мы звали это штукой с поцелуем.

Вот. Он сказал это. Тео сейчас поймет.

Тео фыркает, определенно ничего не понимая.

— Ну тогда выбери чертово кодовое имя, штука с огурцом, штука с лобстером, мне плевать.

— Нет, мы не будем называть это так!

— И как ты хочешь назы…

— Штука с _парнем!_

О боже, он сказал это. Он на самом деле выкрикнул это.

Наверное, даже миссис Дженкинс слышала это. Она может в любую секунду прийти и постучать в его дверь, спрашивая о своих швейных иголках, теперь, когда она знает, что он дома. У Лиама их нет, у Лиама ничего нет, и особенно у него нет идей, что он делает, но он намерен продолжать делать это.

Тео уже какое-то время пялится на него. Лиам не уверен, нет ли у него какой-то потери восприятия времени. Потом Тео кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, как будто в этом нет ничего такого, как будто не пялился только что на Лиама, как на психа, пять минут подряд, не говоря ни слова. А теперь он… хорошо.

Может, он думает, что он может просто сказать ему _«хорошо»_ , а потом опять вернуться к тому, как все было. Он наверняка думает, что «штука с парнем» просто другое кодовое название, как штука с огурцом. Это _настолько_ не так.

— Но если мы будем называть это так, мы не будем просто _называть_ это так. Ты будешь моим парнем, ты понимаешь? — рычит Лиам. Он не знает, почему его голос такой сердитый и угрожающий, когда он на самом деле дрожит внутри. — Это значит, что мы ходим на свидания и держимся за руки. — Теперь он кажется еще более сердитым. Лиам хотел бы иметь контроль над собственным телом, но не имеет. — И ты не разговариваешь с другими девушками или парнями в школе, в смысле, да, очевидно, ты говоришь с другими людьми, но ты не _флиртуешь_ со всеми, как всегда. И ты не смотришь на них так, как ты смотришь на меня.

Тео ухмыляется, медленно прикусывая свою нижнюю губу.

— И как я смотрю на тебя, волчонок?

— Вот так, — сглатывает Лиам. — И это будет значить, что я могу делать штуку с поцелуем, штуку с объятиями и любую другую штуку перед всеми, — решительно добавляет он. — И я буду приносить тебе шоколад на день Святого Валентина, а ты не будешь покупать мне медведей, больше никогда, и мы будем обниматься без ударов по голове, и это значит, что ты мой.

— Ладно.

Лиам чувствует, что он не должен быть _так_ удивлен, но он удивлен. Он не может поверить тому, что слышит.

— _Ладно?_

— Ладно. — Тео пожимает плечами, восхитительно проваливаясь в попытке спрятать улыбку. — Я твой, если ты мой.

Лиаму нравится, как это звучит.

— Конечно, я твой, глупый лобстер.

Тео снова улыбается, той маленькой плохо скрытой улыбкой, делая шаг ближе. На нем все еще мешковатые тренировочные штаны Лиама (ну, на самом деле они на нем _снова_ ). Ему следовало добавить условие, что Тео больше никогда не будет носить одежду, которая не принадлежит Лиаму.

Он уже так близко к губам Тео, когда внезапно останавливается.

— И мы будем заниматься сексом, — говорит он. — Это тоже. Много. Я забыл.

Тео ухмыляется, обхватывая его рукой за шею.

— А я нет.

Потом он притягивает Лиама ближе, и они не делают глупую штуку с поцелуем, они по-настоящему _целуются_ , как настоящие парни, хотя на самом деле это очень похоже на штуку с поцелуем, потому что Тео по-прежнему не слишком хорош в поцелуях, а Лиаму все равно по-прежнему это нравится, но теперь есть новое захватывающее чувство, которого не было раньше.

Лиам тянется к своему телефону, как только они отстраняются, чтобы вздохнуть.

— И я могу сделать это, — объявляет он, прежде чем начать быстро печатать, держа телефон так, чтобы Тео мог хорошо видеть экран.

_«Прости, Мейсон, я сейчас не могу говорить, я занят поцелуями с моим парнем»._

_«Я буквально не писал тебе, Лиам, но слава богу. Кори тоже рад, но его рот сейчас занят»._

Проходит несколько секунд, и появляется новое сообщение.

_«Бретт и Нолан тоже вас поздравляют»._

— Думаю, они регулярно устраивают оргии, — говорит Тео, когда Лиам отбрасывает телефон в сторону. К счастью, в этот раз он приземляется на кровать.

— И тебе придется встретиться с моими родителями, — говорит он, пытаясь отвлечься от того, что делает его лучший друг, и особенно от того, что его лучший друг считает нормальным писать ему, пока он это делает. — Типа ужинать с ними и все такое.

— Я живу с ними последние три недели, Лиам, — хмурится Тео. — Твоя мама попросила меня называть ее _мамой_. — Чего Тео, к счастью, не сделал. Лиам очень благодарен за это.

— Верно, — сухо говорит он. — Ну, мы… есть другие вещи, которые делают парни, я просто не могу вспомнить их сейчас.

— Ну, мы будем делать и другие вещи. — Тео кажется таким спокойным и собранным, это почти раздражающе. — Тебе не обязательно устраивать мне презентацию, я уже сказал «да».

— Да, но ты должен узнать все сейчас, _прежде_ чем говорить «да», не похоже, чтобы у тебя был парень или девушка раньше, так что…

— Мы сделаем все, что ты захочешь, — говорит Тео, и сердце Лиама пропускает удар. Он надеется, что Тео не заметил этого. — За исключением кучи вещей, наверное, большинства из них, потому что у тебя всегда ужасные идеи, но мы сделаем те, что законные.

Теперь Лиам чувствует, что на него нападают.

— Освобождение тигра из зоопарка не должно быть незаконным.

— Мы не будем снова это обсуждать.

— _Вот_ , это еще одна вещь: парни всегда поддерживают друг друга.

— Я с радостью поддержу твое решение продолжать жить не в тюрьме.

Лиам фыркает, но тоже улыбается, а потом они опять обнимаются, и он вдыхает запах шеи Тео, как кокаин, и это определенно странно, но это было бы еще страннее, если бы Тео не был его парнем, кем он теперь является. Это звучит так хорошо, _парень_. Может, Лиам сделает татуировку с этим словом, чтобы никто не мог сказать ему _«но что если вы расстанетесь, и у тебя на теле навсегда останется его имя?»_ Он не рад тому, что у него есть парень всего десять минут, и он уже подумывает сделать татуировку, но в этом весь Лиам, он почти убил своего альфу ради девушки, с которой встречался две недели, а если подумать об этом, он почти убил своего альфу _из-за_ парня, с которым он встречается теперь. Этот странный круг замкнулся.

— Мы должны сделать это официальным, — говорит он, немного отстраняясь от объятий, чтобы посмотреть Тео в глаза.

— Мы уже это сделали.

— В смысле, мы должны сделать это _более_ официальным. Рассказать всем.

Тео приподнимает бровь.

— Например кому?

— Всем. Стае, миссис Дженкинс, Монро. Каждому.

Тео смотрит на него и наверняка переосмысляет всю штуку с парнем, потому что Арджент и остальные не могут отследить Монро уже несколько месяцев, и Лиам определенно бредит, но потом Тео кивает.

— Пойдем целоваться перед домом Дерека, так будет быстрее.

Лиам соглашается, потому что не хочет тратить деньги на межконтинентальный звонок, чтобы сообщить мудаку из Франции, и конечно, черт возьми, он не собирается стучать в дверь миссис Дженкинс, чтобы сказать ей самостоятельно, она похитит его и будет пытать волчьим аконитом, чтобы получить у него свои чертовы швейные иголки. Он быстро одевается и уже направляется к двери, когда замечает, что Тео надел его толстовку для лакросса, с напечатанным на спине _«Данбар»_ , и Лиам просто _обязан_ остановиться и поцеловать его.

— Кстати говоря, лобстер, ты мне очень нравишься, — бормочет он Тео в губы.

— Я вроде как догадался об этом, когда ты попросил меня быть твоим парнем, знаешь ли.

Лиам усмехается и собирается отодвинуться, но Тео притягивает его обратно и мягко прижимается к его лбу своим.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, идиот.

* * *

_«Прости, Кори напомнил мне, что я не пригласил вас, это было грубо. Так что, если вы хотите присоединиться к нам, мы в заповеднике, но принесите немного смазки, Бретт забыл свою»._

— Мы поедем к Дереку позже, — яростно выпаливает Лиам, выключая свой телефон, может быть, навсегда. — Мы не будем сейчас приближаться к заповеднику.

Тео кивает.

— Сегодня, ты имеешь в виду _сегодня._

Может быть, Тео добавляет кетчуп в свою пасту, как сумасшедший, но Лиам рад, что они согласны насчет важных вещей. Это сработает, думает он, когда Тео начинает смеяться и тащит его обратно к кровати. _Боже, он такой красивый, когда смеется._

_Они_ сработают.


End file.
